


These Are The Lies

by sstensland



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hux has more feelings than he lets on, Kylo is. Kylo., M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, semi-public sex?, who needs plot? Where we’re going we don’t need plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: Hux hates office parties. He also hates Kylo Ren. Or so he says.Or, shameless Christmas office party hook up where Hux thinks he cannot grow attached.





	These Are The Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Secret Santa for magicandmalice! I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> And special thanks to all those who listened to me over last few weeks. And an ultra special thanks to my beta, as this would have never been completed without your help and constant yelling.

Hux had never liked office parties. They were always the same old boring routine of sitting around the overly decorated office and drinking to tune out the dull conversations his coworkers tried having with him. In all honesty, Hux didn’t care about their lives. Didn’t care about their wives or husbands or children. Those things didn’t interest him. He was only here because he had promised Phasma and wanted to witness whatever drama was bound to happen. 

He sipped at the watered down punch; not even spiked to his disappointment. Now he has to deal with everyone sober. At least the action gave him a slight distraction from listening to Mitaka go on and on about some project idea he was thinking of bringing up to Snoke. Hux didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would never get approved. The boy was still too eager for his own good. Still too new and hopeful. Give him a few more years and he’d be just as bitter as the rest of them. If he was smart, he would get out while he still could. 

Looking around the room in a desperate search for Phasma, his eyes landed on Kylo-fucking-Ren in his over the top Christmahanakwanzika sweater with its bells and lights. Out of all the HR violations he normally pulled, of course now would be the time that he actually tried to comply. Hux had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Typical. 

Their eyes locked for a moment. A slow, lazy grin appeared on Kylo’s lips as he placed a too casual hand on Poe’s shoulder and continued their conversation. Hux forced his gaze away, turning his attention back toward Mitaka, ignoring his too tight grip on his cup. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Mitaka’s voice held too much hope, too much innocence, like the eager kid in school always hoping to please the professor. Hux remembered those days. He should tell Mitaka that it won’t get him anywhere, really, he should.

Instead, he forced a smile and said, “Sounds great. I’m sure Snoke will love it.” 

Mitaka all but beamed at him. He’d learn, soon enough, that there was no pleasing Snoke. Just like he had. Just like they all had. 

With a hasty goodbye, he excused himself to get some more punch. (There was no real intention of grabbing any more. He just needed to get away from the dull conversation.)

Thankfully, he spotted Phasma soon after and headed straight toward her. 

“Took you long enough to get here,” he said as he made it to her side. 

Nonchalant, she shrugged, raising her glass to her lips. “I got distracted.” 

“By Rey, again?” The grin that played at her lips was all the answer he needed. He rolled his eyes. “You know she’s just going to break your heart, right?” 

“Since when have you cared about other’s emotions, Armitage?” 

He cringed at the use of his first name, sending a glare her way. “She’s getting _married_ , Phasma.” 

“And she’ll leave him in a year, realizing she wants a little more adventure. I was just letting her know what’s waiting for her.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be proud that you’re trying to break it up before the marriage starts, or disappointed that you’re even trying at all.” 

She hesitated for a second as if to think about it. “Be proud. Just this once. At least I’m not stringing some poor guy along.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He finished off his drink and kept his focus straight ahead. 

“You’re being stupid, Hux, everyone in the office can see that Kylo’s absolutely smitten with you.”

Hux froze, his breath seizing in his lungs. Part of him did know; it was a knowledge that he didn’t want to admit. Kylo was just another hook up on his liste of many; he should have known better than to grow attached. 

It felt like forever before he was able to let himself breathe again. “I really don’t know why. It’s not like I’ve given him a reason to.” 

Phasma remained silent. He could feel her steady stare. He didn’t know why he bothered lying to her. She always managed to read through his lies every single time. He was just thankful that she was less judgemental than him. 

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.” 

He ignored her. Swirled his drink in his hand and looked around the room again. A flutter of disappointment rang through him when he failed to find Kylo in the crowd. It was nothing, he told himself. Absolutely nothing. 

“Hux! It’s been forever!” He knew it was Poe’s arm wrapping around him before he even looked. He was the only one that ever dared to try and hug him. “Still got no one to kiss under the mistletoe?” 

It took everything in Hux to not groan. “No. I’m still keeping my own bed warm too.” 

“Shame. You know, I’m still available to help with that.” 

Hux would love nothing more than to push him away, but when he glanced behind Poe, he caught Kylo staring at the two of them. His gaze intense like a hunter stalking its prey. Maybe two could play at this game. 

He leaned closer toward Poe; the scent of his too expensive cologne hitting him with full force. It takes too much effort for him not to cough. He flicked his eyes back behind Poe, seeing Kylo still watching them. A smirk appeared on his lips. When he looked back down at Poe, he was into it, thinking that Hux was _finally_ going to give in. Poe’s eyes focused on Hux’s lips like they were the only thing he could think about. Too bad he was going to have to crush all his dreams. 

But at least Kylo didn’t have to know what they were saying. 

“As flattered as I am by your offer, I’m going to have to decline again.” When he pulled away, he noted the crushed look on Poe’s face, but thought nothing of it. Poe was the last person he would ever want to hook up with anyway. Too self-assured and confident. It didn’t appeal to Hux in any way like it did with everyone else. 

He looked back towards Kylo, only to find him a few inches away from where they were standing. Annoyance and jealousy mixed across his features. Hux felt pleased with himself. 

Kylo cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both Hux and Poe. 

“I don’t mean to be a bother,” he started, voice too even, too steady, “but could I speak to you for a moment, Hux.” 

There was no choice in his answer, he knew that. So, Hux nodded his head and said a quick goodbye to Poe. When he turned his head back to look at Phasma, she stared at him with an accusatory glare. She didn’t know anything. No matter what she may have heard or seen; she knew _nothing_.

Kylo led them down the hallway with all their offices, away from the crowd of people in the main room, away from the music and wandering eyes. He stopped outside of his office. With his hand on the handle, he turned toward Hux. 

“So, finally realized that you’re not too good for Poe?” The bitter edge in his voice threw Hux off, set a fire inside of him. 

“Jealous, are we?” 

Kylo scoffed. “Jealous of Poe? That’s hilarious.” 

“Your behavior right now is hilarious.”

He grabbed onto Hux’s wrist and pulled him close. Hux stood his ground, not daring to be intimidated by Kylo’s stance. For once, Hux would prove to be the stronger man out of the two of them. 

Kylo’s gaze lined with Hux’s lips, lingering there, wanting, craving. Hux licked at his bottom lip before biting down. The heat rolled off of Kylo in strong waves, drowning him with each pass, casting a spell on him. If he tilted his head just so, and moved just a bit closer, he could meet Kylo’s lips, could get the touch and taste he had been craving all day. 

“Anyone could walk by,” Hux tried to talk himself out of it. 

“They’re all too busy at the party.” 

“The cameras will catch us. Snoke will see us. We’d both lose our jobs.” 

Kylo smirked. “Rey and I disconnected the cameras before arriving.” He reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair that had fallen out of Hux’s pomade. “We can go in here and no one will never know.” 

The thin thread that held Hux’s rationale all but snapped. He was already weak, desperate. He hated to admit it to himself, but he had been craving the taste and feel of those lips against his, of those strong hands on his skin, ever since he had left his apartment last night. He was in a sticky mess that he swore he would never get himself into. 

He moved before he could stop himself. Pressed forward and kissed Kylo with everything he had. Kylo hummed against his mouth as he opened the door of the office and they went in with desperate hands and smacking lips. Hux felt himself settle, the cravings that had been building up all day settling out as he got what he wanted. 

The door shut behind them with a soft click, and Hux pushed Kylo against the desk, ignoring the rustling and clashing of the papers and pens falling to the ground from the force. He focused his energy on getting his lips on any part of Kylo’s neck and jaw that they could find before finding his lips, still tasting of the fake fruity flavor of the punch. Kylo moaned into his mouth as his hands greedily grabbed at Hux’s waist, pulling him in closer, tighter, so every part of them was flush together.

Heat swirled in Hux’s gut as he trailed his fingers up Kylo’s biceps, over his too broad shoulders, until they tangled in the loose strands of hair at the back of his head. He gripped tight, tugging Kylo’s head back and exposing more of his neck. Kylo’s hips rolled forward against his, just shy of pressing his cock against Hux’s. So close to providing the friction that they both desperately desired. 

He brought his lips down against Kylo’s neck again. Pushed him harder against the desk until Kylo was practically sitting on it. He wedged himself in between his thighs as he kissed up Kylo’s neck before grazing his teeth against his earlobe. 

“You’re mine, you know.” His words vibrate against Kylo’s skin. 

Kylo gasped into the air. One of his hands reached up and grabbed at the back of Hux’s neck and he rests their foreheads together. “Am I?” His voice was low, husky. Voicing a challenge. “Prove it.” 

Hux growled as he pressed his lips to Kylo’s with a bruising force. His hands immediately moving to tear off that ridiculous sweater and he pulled away for only a second to pull it over Kylo’s head. The bells jingled as they hit the floor. His nails dragged down Kylo’s chest, traced along his peaked nipples, as he bit down on Kylo’s plush bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Kylo arched against him, hand curling in the short strands of hair at the back of his head. 

He brought his head down, leaving a messy trail of kisses down Kylo’s neck, teeth grazing against his skin every so often. Kylo’s fingers worked desperately at the buttons on Hux’s shirt, fumbling with each one before getting. Hux was too distracted to even noticed the one that came undone. Too preoccupied with biting down on the delightful edge of Kylo’s collarbone and listening to the curses fill the air. 

His shirt fell to the floor in one swift movement when he dropped his hands from Kylo’s chest. His eyes devoured in the sight of Kylo’s chest: the toned muscle underneath the smooth expanse of skin, the sharp collar bones and perked nipples with silver balls poking out on either side, the small trace of soft hair trailing down to the edge of his pants. Hux gulped as he took the sight in. Did twenty four hours count as a long time? It sure as hell felt like it. 

His lips trail down Kylo’s chest while his fingers worked at the button of his jeans. Kylo’s heart thundered in his chest, Hux could feel it underneath his lips as he took one of Kylo’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub and earning himself a low groan and another rut of desperate hips. He flicked his tongue against the end of the barrell, just the way that he knew Kylo liked, just to hear the noise again.

Kylo’s hands met his when he grew too impatient, all but ripping his jeans open. Hux immediately found his way into the material of his briefs, running the palm of his hand along his erection. Kylo keened at his touch, at the teasing caresses on his cock. 

“Hux, _please_.”

He chuckled against Kylo’s hip before scraping his teeth against the bone. Kylo thrusted into his hand once again. “Impatient? What happened to the man telling me about patience last night?”

Kylo cursed, head falling back as Hux tightened his grip. He could have gone on all night like this. Slowly working Kylo to the point of his orgasm, bringing him to the edge just to deny him, leave him breathless and begging until he couldn’t take anymore. But their time now was limited. Despite all the distractions, they could still get caught any moment now. Despite all his reservations, his cock twitched at the thought.

“Fuck,” Kylo moaned as Hux swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, hips jerking forward on instinct. 

Hux gave one last nip to Kylo’s skin before standing straight. “Turn around and bend over the desk.”

Kylo didn’t dare protest. Just obeyed Hux’s words as he rested his chest against the cluttered surface of his desk, sticking his ass out a little further out than it needed to be. Hux admired the view for a second before stepping forward and sliding Kylo’s jeans and underwear down his ass and down his thighs. His fingers grazed down the soft swell of Kylo’s ass, pausing briefly to trace the tattoo adorned onto the right cheek. Fingers twirling around the circle before going along the light beam. He let out a snort. 

“I still can’t believe you have the fucking Death Star tattooed on your ass.” 

Kylo groaned. “Hux, please, can we not discuss my stupid teenage decisions _now_?” 

“If you wish.” He trailed his fingers away from the tattoo, sliding them between the crack, pressing with a teasing touch against Kylo’s hole. The guttural moan filled the room as Kylo pushed back against his finger. “Would you rather I do this?” 

Kylo nodded, eyes clamped shut. 

“What do you say?” he asked, pressing forward again.

“Fuck, please, Hux, _please_.”

“That’s a good boy.” Hux smirked and fought back the pressure fighting against him as he inserted his finger in further. “Do you have anything in your desk?” 

Kylo nodded hastily, reaching a hand blindly toward the front of the desk to go through whatever drawers he could reach. After a few heart beats, he finally pulled out a small bottle of Cetaphil. Well, it would suffice. 

He slid out long enough to coat his fingers with enough of the lotion to be adequate. The action went in a bit smoother this time as he worked it in to the second knuckle. The noise Kylo made went straight through Hux, went straight to his cock, twitching against the now too tight fabric of his slacks. He worked the rest of his finger in, relishing in the sweet, tight heat that surrounded him. When he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kylo’s spine, he begun to insert a second finger, the hole fighting against him with the stretch. He pressed kisses down Kylo’s spine as he worked his fingers in and out. Twisting and turning and spreading as he stretched Kylo open.

“More,” Kylo begged, rocking back against the fingers.

Hux obeyed. Slid that third finger in. Spread his fingers wide as he curled them, hitting them against Kylo’s prostate, causing Kylo to cry out. Hux smirked against Kylo’s skin as his mouth continued his path downward. He continued his thrust of his fingers, twisting and curling, milking out every little noise he could out of Kylo. 

He nipped at the flesh of Kylo’s ass, tongue sneaking out to trace along the curve until it met up with his fingers. Gently, teasing, he worked his tongue in with his fingers. A loud bang echoed through the room as Kylo’s hand slammed down against the desk. Kylo’s hips pushed back as his hand snuck its way in between his legs, gripping at his cock. 

“Hux, I can’t. I need—” He moaned, long and loud, as Hux thrust his tongue in further, pushed his fingers a little harder. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck _fuck_ , please.” 

Hux pulled back, from Kylo at once, who let out a displeased noise. Quickly, he undid his slacks and slid them and his underwear down to his thighs. His eyes hungrily focused on the desperate attempts Kylo made at jerking himself off. 

“You don’t happen to have a condom on you, do you?” 

“No,” Kylo groans, voiced strained like that was the last thing on his mind. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t make it a habit of fucking people in my office, Kylo.” 

“Fuck it. I trust you; you trust me too, right?” 

Hux should have thought it out more. Should have considered it. They had both been tested at the start of all of this; it was one of the things that Hux insisted. The results came back clean, but… that had been months ago. Months where Kylo could have gone and slept with anyone, where he could have contracted anything. 

In that moment, Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He grabbed the bottle of lotion from the desk, squirting a bit too much in his hand in his eagerness. What did it matter anyway? With a few quick jerks at his cock, he coated his cock before lining up against Kylo’s hole. The first inward thrust was slow. Hux gasped as the heat clenched and surrounded him. His hand fell to Kylo’s lower back, finger panning out as he tried to steady himself. Kylo whined with pleasure as Hux bottomed out, filling him. 

“Fuck,” Hux cursed as he started to pull out, his other hand falling to Kylo’s shoulder as he hunched over. “You feel so _good_.” 

All Kylo could do was moan as Hux built up his rhythm. The sounds of skin against skin and both their uncensored moans filled the quiet office space. Just faintly, if he focused on it, he could hear the music from the party happening feet away. Where everyone was laughing and talking, none any wiser of what the two of them were doing. It sent a thrill through Hux, encouraging him to thrust a bit harder against Kylo, changing his angle. 

When Kylo nearly screamed out his name, Hux knew he found the right spot. 

He gripped at Kylo’s shoulder, pulling his body up to meet his as he leaned over the desk. Heart pounding against his chest, heat rising in his body, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not with the way Kylo was still so hot and tight around him, clenching with every right snap of his hips. Not with the way Kylo cursed and moaned and the risk of getting caught was still high. 

His hand moved from Kylo’s shoulder, snaking around to caress his throat, fingers pressing teasingly against his Adam’s apple. He felt the choked noise Kylo made under his fingertips before he heard it. 

He pressed a kiss to the middle of Kylo’s shoulder blades as he continued to drive his hips forward, snapping to meet each of Kylo’s backwards thrusts. Trailing the kisses upwards in a sloppy, wet line, he paused at his neck before biting down on it. He latched on harder than he normally might have. Wanted to mark Kylo. Wanted to see his work long after this. The implications of it didn’t matter. All he knew, was that Kylo was _his_. 

“Shit, Hux, I—” the strangled moan cut off his words. His breaths came in heavy pants. 

“Are you going to come?” he breathed into his ear. 

Kylo nodded. 

“Then come for me.” 

And he did, with a loud noise, hips twitching forward, bearing down against Hux, with Hux’s name at his lips. 

Hux thrusted forward once, twice more before his release caught up to him. He rested his forehead against Kylo’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. His heart thundered in his chest, in his ears. He felt in it every vein in his body.

It took him a second or two to pull out of Kylo with a low grunt. He took a deep breath before collapsing into one of the chairs beside Kylo’s desk. Watched as Kylo slowly stood back up, pulling his clothes back on. 

Hux gave out a small laugh. “You’ve made a mess of your desk.” 

“I don’t suppose I’ll be getting any help with that now, will I?” 

“Not a chance.” 

”I didn't think so.” He laughed, taking the seat next to Hux. His hand reached up and rubbed at his neck. A slight wince crossed his face when he touched the bite mark. “Feels like you made a mess of my neck.”

Hux just shrugged; he didn’t have to explain himself. Instead, he just moved to pick up his shirt off the floor before sliding it on. “We should head back out there. Someone might start getting suspicious.” 

He ignored the disappointment that settled into Kylo’s features. 

“Hux—“

“I’ll see you out there,” he said while he got up from the chair, straightening out his clothes. He tried to offer his best smile, but felt like he failed. 

He needed to end this affair with Kylo. Things would only get worse if he allowed this to continue on. 

When he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror a few minutes later, the glow of his skin couldn’t be hidden, it and the sparkle in his eye telling him more than he wanted to know, more than he could face. Trying to clear his mind, he cupped water in his hands and splashed it up, watching the water drip down his cheeks before wiping it away. 

With a deep breath, he straightened his posture and decided that he would end it tomorrow. 

Really, he would. 


End file.
